The Sky Wolves Legacy
by Fire Monk
Summary: 60 years after Naruto's Hokage-ship has ended, a new generation has begun to rise. And one young man will rise above all and begin a legacy which will make him and his followers great ninja. AU, OCxOC Yaoi/Hetero pairings.


This is my first real new story in... like forever. I took a massively long break. This story takes place in a future long past Naruto's time. About... 60 years in the future. So it's an AU story of sorts. None of the original characters appear here. Only made mention of. The cast is completely original and most of the new jutsu are new. So please bear with me. :P Before I begin, I must give credit to _ANBU Agent _for the creation of the character at the end whose name is Reiatsu.

So without further ado... Enjoy the new story and the new lives.

* * *

**The Sky Wolves Legacy**

**Prelude: The Will Of Fire And The Clash Of Tears**

_Children of Konoha, listen to this tale. For this is a story of a young man who refused to fail. A story of strife so great it pained many. A story of change for which the world was not ready. A story of love so secret it tore him apart. A tale of death, doom and destruction from the very start. A story with one happy ending to bear. One of power so true, it was rare. Come with me 500 year before, when Naruto's rule had finished watching this land. And see what happened after his legend began._

_His name... was Tamotsu. He was the last of his clan. This one was called the lone wolf. An Inuzuka man._

* * *

It was a small home. Styled as if it was an older feudal Japan home. It was white walls with brilliant brown tiling for a roof. It was a small one floor home with what seemed to be 3 rooms. There were sakura trees around the small home and the chirping of birds gave it a peaceful serenity. Flowers of rare kinds grew around the home as if there was nothing that restricted growth. The sakura leaves would fall at random and cover the ground with a light pink layering. Anyone in Konoha who knew the home, called it the Hidden Dog Garden. It belong to a couple, the son of Kiba Inuzuka, Jinrei. His wife, a beautiful Suna Konoichi, Chihiro. And their sole son, Tamotsu.

The house remained "Hidden" simply because of a light genjutsu that made it appear that there was no home there. Solely an empty space which no one would bother. Here, at times, the laughter of a small boy and the howling of dogs and wolves could be heard. Though it was never questioned, many believed it was the spirit of Kiba who protected the home even after his death. His howls and barks would ward off strays and assure they would never return. The sun enjoyed this home as it tried desperately to light it. And the moon took a liking to it as it tried to give it star light. It was truly peaceful here. For the time being. The morning had just begun. Fate would soon intervene.

"Tamotsu Inuzuka!"

In the deepest parts of the garden, a small boy was hiding behind a sakura tree. He was laughing and giggling. The afternoon sun gave his pursuer a good look at him. He had deep brown hair which was like his grandfather's hair. His eyes were green and he gave a mischievous smile much like Kiba himself. He had no visible markings on his face, which was odd for an Inuzuka. Something his father attributed to his mother. He was light skinned and thin but looked strong and able enough to be a ninja. He wore a simple long black t-shirt with a graphic that was a white slug with blue stripe on it. He wore blue shorts which went a little past his knees. He had on black sneakers and he wore small black fingerless gloves. He was small. About 4 foot 9 inches.

"I know you're hiding behind the tree. Just come on out and I won't punish you, Tamotsu."

The boy laughed at the voice as if trouble were a game for him. He giggled louder and louder and then heard a loud poofing sound in front of him. He jumped up and looked at the near 6 foot 5 inch man that resembled him very closely. He wore a gray leather ensemble much like Kiba's chuunin years and he sighed when he looked at the boy. His pink eyes shone in the sun with a slight innocence and the boy looked down feeling bad. His hair was black and sloppy as there were chunks of hair misplaced. He had the fang marks on his face, much like other Inuzukas. His were purple and his skin was lightly tanned. He rolled his eyes at the boy who did not dare to look him in the eyes.

"You forget that I'm an Inuzuka. I can smell your scent and can track you very well. You make it seem like trying to escape from me is easy, Tamotsu. Why don't you just admit, that you can never escape me and I'll let you off with a simple lecture of how you should never break your mother's things." The man said softly.

"I'm sorry, dad. I promise I won't play ball in the house with Keito." Tamotsu laughed nervously.

"Oh no. You're not getting off easy because your father is being nice! And Jinrei! You should be ashamed of yourself! Letting Tamotsu off the hook easily will only stifle him and make him think this world is his playground." A woman said appearing beside Jinrei.

The woman was a stunning woman. She had long brown hair which went down to about her knees. She was well formed, and had breast that would have rivaled Tsunade in her prime. Her eyes were sky blue and she was light skinned, almost perfect match of Tamotsu. She was tall, almost five foot ten inches. She wore a one piece red dress which was form fitting to her nearly small frame. She had a sweet smile on her face which should not have been mistaken at all for her true intentions. She held Jinrei and sighed as she determined the boys fate.

"I'd say... he learns this time the price of breaking something. And you, Jinrei, will help him for leaving Keito in the house when I told you specifically, during the day to leave him out in the garden." The woman said softly.

"Oh come on, Chihiro. He's 10 years old. He'll have more time to mature.Maybe it's time I introduce him to a wolf of his own." Jinrei smiled as Chihiro sighed and nodded.

"I guess... it's time then for the cub to begin growing up into a fierce leader of the pack. You have my blessing, Jinrei." Chihiro said as she held on to her husband as kissed his cheek. She did a simple hand seal and disappeared from sight again in a flurry of leaves.

"It's called Konoha Shunshin. You'll learn it one day. Promise, scout. Now, let's get you a wolf partner." Jinrei smiled as Tamotsu looked on wide eyed and excited.

"Really, dad!? I get a wolf!? What about a dog? I mean wolves aren't bad but our clan handles dogs... right?" Tamotsu said with his energy exploding.

Jinrei raised a brow and looked at his son a moment. He laughed at how excited he was and placed a hand on his shoulder before giving him a flick on the nose. Tamotsu crinkled his nose and then looked at his father patiently.

"True, our clan as dealt with dogs. But my father found that I could work in tangent with wolves. Ever since, I've been a wolf trainer. That's why Keito is my pet and friend." Jinrei said as he took his son into the deep forest.

The light around the small area of the Hidden Dog Garden shone through the tree tops and made the ground have an unnatural pink glow. The two, father and son, walked over to a small shed that seemed destroyed beyond reason. Jinrei looked at Tamotsu and smiled a moment. He twirled a finger in place which signaled for the young boy to turn around. Tamotsu respected the silent order turned around. He could hear the unlocking of chains and then he heard his father clear his throat. He turned around and looked at Jinrei who smiled. He took his hand and followed his father into the shed.

"Watch your step. We're gonna go down some stairs, okay?" He said as Tamotsu nodded. "It's dark, so don't get scared or lose track of my hand. If you do, it'll take forever to find you."

Tamotsu gulped as he followed his father's lead down into the darkness. He shook in fear as a cold feeling came over him. There was growling all around but yet there was no light to see where the threat of death came from. Jinrei felt his sons fear and then picked him up and placed him on his back.

"We'll get their faster and you know at least you have me with you." Jinrei said softly as the two walked along in the darkness. Tamotsu smiled, though the darkness hid that fact. Soon after a long walk in the dark, there was a light. It blinded the boy for a moment. His eyes watered for a moment and he closed his eyes. He could feel his father pick up speed and when his eyes opened, he saw a small statue of a wolf in the middle of a forest.

"This is the place. The Wolf Sanctuary." Jinrei said as he whistled loudly.

The pitch in which he whistled was different for any other whistled. Tamotsu watched on as his father put him down and 4 little wolf cubs appeared from behind different trees. There was a small black one with red eyes. A gray one with green eyes. A white one with brown eyes and an golden one with gray eyes. The cubs yipped happily as their tails went insane with movement. Tamotsu looked at them and smiled. As he did, all four pounced on him and began licking his face. He laughed and played with them as he fought to stand back up. The cubs refused to let him by nipping his ears and licking him where it tickled him most. Jinrei laughed softly at his son and the cubs.

"Now, comes the hard part." He said clearing his throat. As he did, The cubs stopped playing around and sat down around Tamotsu. Tamotsu, taking a cue from the cubs, sat up like them and looked at Jinrei.

"I have to pick one... right?" Tamotsu said softly.

"You're good. Now, pick one. And do it fast. Or you'll get none." Jinrei replied.

Tamotsu sighed as he stood up for a moment. He looked at the 4 wolf cubs and gave each one a through look over. He saw the gray cub for a moment and looked into his eyes. His eyes were green like his and his hair covering his eyes matched his almost perfectly. The wolf sat in a playful manner and seemed to have a smile on its face. Tamotsu smiled and pointed at him.

"Him!" He exclaimed happily. The gray wolf tackled him and licked him all over. As the two played, Jinrei dismissed the other three wolves.

"And so begins the long road for you my son..." Jinrei said softly. "Come on. Your mom will be angry we missed her meal tonight. She's cooking her special meat." Jinrei said as Tamotsu and the gray wolf paused for a moment.

"Okay... but I need to name the wolf. I'll call him..." Tamotsu thought a moment.

"Jaken. He reminds me of my brother's dog. Mind if we call him Uncle Keito's dog?" Jinrei interrupted.

"Sure! I liked Uncle Keito." Tamotsu laughed. He looked at the wolf and nodded. "Your name is Jaken!" The wolf barked happily and jumped into Tamotsu's shirt.

Jinrei laughed and grabbed his son, as Jaken suspended himself on the boy's shirt. The two walked off back inside a cave. The same cave as before.

Later that night...

The night had taken over the small home and there was only one light lit in the whole house. It was the one that belonged to Tamotsu's room. The room was small and had a rather large blue bed. The walls were made from laminated wood paneling and the floor was a light white carpet which was neatly kept. Tamotsu was tucked in under his black sheets and Jaken lay at his feet. Jinrei and Chihiro were in the room looking at him smiling.

"It's time for bed, Tamotsu. Don't get up and play with Jaken. You two can play in the morning. And I'll teach you a special jutsu that the two of you can use. Okay?" Jinrei said as Tamotsu yawned and nodded.

"And if you do get up, I'm gonna make you see your punishments over and over again." Chihiro said bluntly.

"I promise." Tamotsu said in a sleepy voice. His eyes closed softly.

Chihiro and Jinrei laughed and kissed him on his forehead. They left the room silently and turned the light off. As they went into their room, Tamotsu slept soundly in his bed. The moon shone in through the window on him as he tossed and turned. He felt uneasy and unsafe. Even with the wolf cub in his room, he felt an odd cold that he felt in the caves. He felt the fear of death abound and his body reacted instinctively. He went under his pillow and pulled out a kunai. As he did, he heard a crash of glass and wood. He jumped up on his bed and looked at the door. He was in a long white t-shirt and some shorts, the moonlight revealed. Jaken jumped up and stood beside his master, growling in fear and anger. He could hear the clashing of metal and the breaking of glass. He heard a loud whimper and a thud. Then another thud with a grunt. His heart raced. His palms began to sweat. The kunai in his hand poised for attack. He could hear the door unlocking. He readied his kunai. His breathing picked up. The door opened. He threw the kunai...

* * *

"You do realize that this idea is far fetched. The idea of a separate faction of Hunter-nin is almost as absurd as your request to learn one of my personal jutsus. However, what you have told me, it has merit and can work."

There was a large wooden desk, in a rounded office with windows behind it. The figure standing in the chair was covered by the light could not be seen well. The figure stood up with an object in it's hand and slammed it down to the table hard. There was a paper of great importance on the desk and it had been stamped with an approval of sorts.

"I shall bid you this token of appreciation and gift for become a jounin. I know you won't let him down. You have my blessings to create this group of yours. Do not fail." The man, seemingly the hokage pointed his finger at the figure in the room.

"I won't. Trust that much in my ability." The figure turned around into the light.

His right eye was sky blue and his left pink. His hair was much longer and spiked down as if combed. What he resembled once was long gone. His appearance was that of one who knew trial and tribulations. His infinite frown was the clue to his true feeling. An ultimate feeling of regret and despair. His skin was the same light tone he was as a child and he was much taller now. His body was slightly more of a well toned fighter. He wore a small jean vest which stopped just a few inches above his waist. He wore a white under shirt that was long sleeved. He also wore black long shorts which went down a few inches past his knees. They were baggy and he wore black boot-like sandals. He had on fingerless leather gloves. This was him... The son of Jinrei at the age of 16.

"Good, Tamotsu. I hope were' in agreement then. You may recruit members as you see fit and when I feel you and your crew are sufficient, I will give you an assignment. Till then, consider this a small leash. A very small... leash." The man said as Tamotsu waved his hand and walked towards the window.

"I like short leashes, let's me see how much power I really have." He smiled as he looked at the figure who had not turned around.

"Tamotsu... It's been... 6 years. Are you sure that you wish not to speak about it?" The man asked as the teen opened the window.

"I'm sure." Tamotsu dove through the window, and flipped in the air several times before landing on one knee and looking at the massive gate towards Konoha's main street. As he did, the wind blew around him and a few sakura leaves circled around him and touched his face as he stood up and walked forward for the streets. From the window, the figure looked down at Tamotsu and shook his head.

"Poor kid. He'll find a reason to live soon. And when he does, life will change for him again. The darkness will change into light and he won't be afraid anymore." The man said softly.

Meanwhile...

"Sensei needed to teach me jutsus and defense tactics.  
Looking for Genin for possible team formation.

Must be smart and strong.

Stupid people need not apply.

Talk to Reiatsu in the South District, near the Palace."

This was all on a flyer. It flew with the harsh winds through the desert of the wind country. The sand had eaten away most of the edges of the page but it was still legible. It flew off deep into the desert far where there was no sight of anything but sand and despair. However, in the opposite direction was a massive wall of sand. Everyone knew it to be where Suna was nested. Beyond it's gates near a small shop is where the young man stood. He posted up a flyer with the same words. He was about 5'3", his build was average, and his skin was lightly tanned and seemed baby soft. His eyes were a soft color of green and his hair was in spikes, the front half blue and the back half white. He was wearing a sleeveless white T-shirt and his pants were black hakama's. He had red obi sash and his Htai-ae was tied to his arm. He had a fan placed on his back.

The time to collect the first wolf had come.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Who are you?"

"Call me your new teacher."

"You don't look that strong."

"I'd break you in half if I wanted to."


End file.
